Pokemon Fire Ed
by Ghostdog 2.5
Summary: The Eds go on an Edventure of a lifetime when they visit the Kanto Region. Along for the ride is a girl name Naomi who's past is a mystery. Somehow it's connected to Team Neon.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy. They belong to Cartoon Network.**

**I do not own Pokemon. They belong to Nintendo.**

**Ages:**

**Ed: 15  
Double D: 15  
Eddy: 15  
Kevin: 16  
Rolf: 15  
Nazz: 14  
Sarah: 10  
Jimmy: 11  
Johnny: 14**

* * *

**Chapter One: A New Start**

The night was illuminated by the moon as the kids of the Cul-De-Sac were sound asleep in their beds. Well, almost ever kid was asleep in their beds. The Eds were outside in a tent near a new research center. The research center was established by a Professor in Japan. The research center did research on a new creature called "Pokémon". Inside the tent Eddy was combing his three hair spikes, Double D was on his laptop doing some research on the new facility, while Ed read one of his comics.

"Double D, did you find out about these Pokémon that their offering?" Eddy asked.

"I have Eddy, and I must say I'm very intrigued. These Pokémon are creatures with unimaginable strength. They are even over 649 Pokémon in Japan alone and that's their best estimate because they keep discovering new Pokémon." Double D explained with fascination in his voice. "There are 17 types of Pokémon: Normal, Fighting, Fire, Water, Grass, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Electric, Psychic, Ice, Bug, Dragon, Ghost, Dark and Steel."

"So we get these awesome things and we become famous?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, though you won't become famous in an instant. There are two things you can enter your Pokémon in: Gym Battles and Contests. Gym battles are when you go from city to city battling the gym leader, collecting Gym badges from each gym. When you have collected 8 Gym badges you can enter this tournament called the Pokémon League. It's where you battle other trainers who also collect Gym badges as well. Contests are when you show off your Pokémon's beauty through their moves. You collect ribbons when you're in Contests. When you have collected 5 ribbons you enter a competition called the Grand Festival." Double D explained.

"Then let's go for the Gym Battles! I don't want to just show flair. I want to prove the flare can burn as well." Eddy stated.

"That seems logical." Double D explained.

"The Pokémon sound awesome Double D." Ed blurted out.

"What Pokémon will they have?" Eddy asked. Double D typed on his laptop for a while until responding.

"Well they'll have the basic Pokémon: Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott." Double D turned his laptop screen to show the Pokémon he read aloud.

"Double D, you got the boat tickets?" Eddy asked. Double D nodded and held up the tickets. "Well boys, let's get some shut-eye so we can get the first Pokémon there." And with that, said Ed fell asleep instantly. Eddy pulled up his covers and laid his head on his pillow. Before Double D went to sleep he set an alarm clock for the morning.

Nighttime soon turned to dawn as the sun rose up on the horizon of the Cul-De-Sac. Kids soon woke up to the sun's rays shining through their windows. The kids of the Cul-De-Sac soon hopped out of their beds, got dressed and made their way to the "Pokémon" lab. The Eds were still asleep in the tent. Eddy was lying on his back, Double D was lying on his laptop he had, and Ed was lying on a piece of buttered toast. When the sun was over their tent, Eddy groaned while looking around when he heard some random strangers talking.

"Awesome! I can't believe I got my first Pokémon!" a boy's voice proclaimed.

"Who ever slept through this is going to be so disappointed. They won't have the starters left," another boy's voice replied. Eddy had a shocked look on his face after what he heard. He flailed around and looked at his friends who were still sleeping peacefully.

"Wake up, you idiots! We slept in! We got to hurry before all the good ones are gone!" Eddy shouted, making his two friends wake up abruptly.

"I can't believe I slept in again! I thought I set my alarm clock?!" Double D screamed in shock as Ed reached for something behind his back. It was the shattered remains of the alarm clock. Eddy growled at Ed, but shook it off as he started to put his clothes on. He ran out the tent while trying to put on his pants.

"I think we can get a Bulbasaur or a Chimchar if we hurry!" Eddy shouted, running to the door. When he was close to the door, it slammed open right on Eddy's face, causing him to fall on his back. Eddy groaned as he held his face in pain.

"Well, well, if it isn't dorky?" a familiar voice stated smugly. Eddy knew that voice all too well. It was Kevin. He was in an orange hoodie, black shorts and a backwards red baseball cap. He had orange hair coming out of the hat. He had emerald green eyes.

"What are you doing here, Shovelchin?!" Eddy asked in anger.

"Same as you, dork. I just got my first Pokémon," Kevin replied, holding up a red and white ball-like device. Kevin threw it in the air and out came a red lizard with a flaming tail at the tip. It's expression was a look of smug.

"Cool! It reminds me of one of my comics: 'Attack of the Fifty Foot Tall Flame Lizards From Planet 28,'" Ed blurted out, walking over to the lizard.

"It's a Charmander, Ed. It's one of the fifteen starters that the professor has gotten for the fifteen new trainers," Double D explained, following close behind.

"Yep. Fifteen trainers that aren't you. I got the last one, dorks," Kevin gloated.

"WHAT?!" Eddy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Yep. There's none left for you," Kevin laughed as he walked off smugly while his Charmander followed. Eddy growled after hearing that very disappointing news.

"I don't believe that jock jerk for one second! There's gotta be one of those starters left over for at least us," Eddy stated to his friends. Ed and Double D nodded in agreement. They soon walked into the Pokémon lab. The inside of the lab had a few bookshelves and computers. At the center of the lab was a cylinder like device that had a triangle out line on it where it had circle indents at each point. As the Eds walked around looking at the lab, a young man in a lab coat approached them. He had blonde hair, blue sweater vest and khakis. His eyes were ocean blue.

"Are you kids here for your starter Pokémon?" the man asked.

"'Course we are. My name's Eddy," Eddy introduced himself.

"I'm Ed," Ed introduced himself.

"My name is Eddward, but with two Ds, so I prefer Double D," Double D introduced as well.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Professor Salem," the man said his name. "I'm sorry to say this, but we're all out of starter Pokémon. The last one was taken by a boy in red hat and orange hoodie." Eddy groaned in defeat, realizing Kevin was right. "But I do have some Pokémon I keep for my studies. I guess you could have them." Eddy's expression changed from sad to happiness. Prof. Salem soon walked off and came back with a tray that had three Pokéballs on it.

"Awesome! I go first!" Eddy proclaimed, grabbing a Pokéball that had a lightning bolt on it. Eddy tossed it in the air and out came a Bluish mouse with half of its fur being black and a four pointed star at the end of its tail.

"Shinx!" it said happily.

"What Pokémon is this?"

"Here. Check it out for yourself," Prof. Salem responded, handing Eddy a black and red device with a screen at the top. Eddy pressed a button on the device which caused it to light up and show a second screen that showed a picture of the Pokémon Eddy got.

_"Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. When Shinx is cornered, the fur on its whole body flares brightly. It makes its escape while its opponent is blinded by the light,"_ the device explained.

"Fascinating. Is this the Pokédex?" Double D asked, intrigued by the device.

"Yes it is, Eddward. This device can easily store data on Pokémon you catch or find on your journey," Prof. Salem explained as he handed the other two their Pokédex.

"My turn! My turn! My turn!" Ed shouted happily as he got the next Pokéball. He tossed up in the air and out came a small grey wolf with a patch of black fur around its face. "Cool!" Ed happily let out as he used his Pokédex to find out what it was.

_"Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon. It has a very tenacious nature. Its acute sense of smell lets it chase a chosen prey without ever losing track," t_he Pokédex explained.

"Awesome! I got a doggy!" Ed shouted, picking it up. Double D walked over to the last Pokéball and threw it in the air. A small blue tadpole-like creature with a swirl in the center of its chest came out. Double D activated his Pokédex like the others did.

_"Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokémon. Its skin is so thin, its internal organs are visible. It has trouble walking on its newly grown feet."_

"Fascinating," Double D replied, examining Poliwag.

"Now here's a set of five Pokéballs so you can catch more Pokémon," Prof. Salem informed, handing each Ed a set of five Pokéballs.

"Thank you for the Pokemon, Prof. Salem." Double D thanked the generous Professor.

"It's nothing."

"Come on! We got to go! I don't want to miss the boat to Kanto!" Eddy shouted, dragging his friends out of the lab.

"Have a safe journey!" Prof. Salem said, waving them off.

* * *

_At the Docks..._

The Eds were running frantically to the boat, which was about the size of a yacht. They were about to make it until they were stopped by the Bouncer.

"Tickets please," he said, grimacing at the Eds. Double D handed them their tickets, the Bouncer looked at the tickets for a while. He stepped to the side letting the Eds pass.

"Guys, I'm going to look around to see if there are any other trainers I can battle," Eddy stated as he ran off to the front of the boat. Suddenly a large growl was heard from Ed's stomach.

"Belly needs food, Double D," Ed pleaded, rubbing his belly.

"Perhaps there's a dining hall somewhere on the boat," Double D replied, walking off with Ed in the opposite direction Eddy ran in. When Eddy got to the front of the ship, he saw a lot of trainers with their Pokémon out of their Pokéballs. Eddy grinned with delight at all of the Pokémon. He believed his Pokémon was going to be stronger before he even got to the Kanto region.

"Alright, Shinx! Come on out!" Eddy shouted, releasing Shinx from its Pokéball. "Now let's see who we can battle first, buddy."

"Three haired Ed-boy! Is that you?" a familar voice from behind Eddy asked. Eddy turned his head and saw it was Rolf. He had blue hair and auburn brown eyes. He was also wearing a brown sweater and blue jeans.

"Hey there, Rolfy boy." At Rolf's side was an emerald green frog-like creature with a plant bulb on its back. "No fair, how come you got a Bulbasaur?!"

"That's cause while Ed boys were snoozing away, Rolf got his Pokémon first," Rolf commented, sounding coy.

"Oh yeah! If you think you have a strong Pokémon because you were first, then let's battle!" Eddy shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"Think you can beat Rolf with that puny weakling?" Rolf asked smugly, making Shinx growl at him. "Rolf will humor you with a battle."

"Prepare to eat your words, stretch!" They walk over to an empty battlefield that wasn't occupied. They both stood on opposite positions on the field.

"Can I be the referee?" a voice asked from behind Eddy. They looked to see it was a girl who had black hair, a red shirt and blue jeans on. She had ocean blue eyes and a pendent that was in the shape of a heart. She looked like fifteen years old.

"Sure."

"Now let's battle!" Eddy and Rolf shouted in unison.

"Shinx! Use Tackle!" Eddy commanded. Shinx charged at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur! Use Vine Whip to lift the Shinx in the air!" Rolf commanded as Bulbasaur caught Shinx in mid-charge with its Vine Whip. It lifted it up in the air, causing Eddy to be surprised.

"How does Bulbasaur know that move?! I thought it can't use that move unless-"

"It was in a lot of battles. He's able to use this move because before you arrived, Rolf had many battles, making my Bulbasaur stronger. Now Bulbasaur! Slam Eddy's Shinx on the ground hard over and over!" Bulbasaur lifted Shinx in the air and slammed it down on the ground multiple times.

"Shinx! When you land on the ground, bite down on Bulbasaur's vine whip and swing it around!" Eddy commanded. As soon as Shinx was on the ground, it bit down on the vine and used Bulbasaur's weight against it to spin it around.

"Bulbasaur! Get free of the Shinx's grip!"

"Don't count on it! Shinx, pull Bulbasaur in for a full on Tackle!" Shinx reeled in the vine whip, and as soon as Bulbasaur was close enough, Shinx tackled it hard enough to slam straight into Rolf. Bulbasaur groaned and stood with an angry look on it's face, Rolf got up with an angry look as well.

"Enough kiddy games! Time to end this! Bulbasaur use the Leech Seed!" Rolf shouted. Bulbasaur then shot a seed onto Shinx's head. The seed produced vines that wrapped around Shinx, giving it a nasty shock.

"What move is that!" Eddy shouted in fear.

"The Leechy Seed move drains your puny Pokemon of it's remaining energy." Rolf explained. As Leech seed kept zapping, Shinx let out a cry of pain until it fainted. Eddy ran over to Shinx and picked it up. Leech seeds' vines faded after the battle.

"I knew this was a waste of Rolf's time. Short stack Ed-boy has a lot to learn." Rolf proclaimed, walking away. The girl who was the referee walked over to him.

"Is he alright?" She asked worried about Shinx.

"Yeah. He just needs a doctor, or vet or something." Eddy replied.

"There's a Pokémon Center on the boat." She replied

"Pokémon Center?" Eddy asked.

"It's like a hospital for Pokémon." She answered.

"Ok, lead the way." Eddy stated. "Oh by the way, my name is Eddy."

"My name is Naomi." She replied.

* * *

_At the Pokémon Center..._

The Pokémon center was full of people at the moment. They were all holding a Pokémon that was either brusied or injured. Eddy and Naomi saw the crowd before even going in. Eddy groaned at the size of the crowd. Naomi decided to ask what was all the commotion.

"Excuse me, but what's with this crowd?" She asked.

"These two guys battled with almost everyone on the boat and won." The stranger replied. "One had a Bulbasaur, while the other one had a Charmander."

"Kevin and Rolf." Eddy muttered quietly. He looked down at his Shinx who was still writhing in agony. Even though Eddy was kind of heartless, no one should go through a beating like the one Shinx received.

"Well, unless you want to stand in line, come with me." Naomi stated pulling Eddy's arm to her room. Naomi pulled out a first aid kit from her backpack and open it. She took out a few bandages and a roll of gauze. She started to wrap gauze around one of Shinx's paws. She pulled out a purple and white bottle and sprayed it on a bruise that was on Shinx's head. Shinx cringed when she sprayed him.

"What's that?" Eddy asked as she put a bandage on the spot she sprayed.

"It's Potion, it restores a Pokémon's energy by a little bit." Naomi explained. "Well, your Shinx will be fine. Just let him get some rest in his PokéBall." Eddy nodded and returned Shinx to its Pokéball.

"Your good with this Pokémon healing thing, how'd you like to join my crew?" Eddy asked.

"Your crew?" Naomi asked curious.

"Yeah, I have a group of friends. Well...its two people who tag along with me considered a group?" Eddy asked smirking. Naomi laughed a little.

"Alright, I'll join, if you promise me something." Naomi stated. She looked Eddy straight in the eye with a death glare. "Promise me you won't treat your Pokémon awfully."

Eddy nervously sweated as he started to nod.

"Good, now aren't you going to introduce me to your crew?" Naomi stated smiling.

"Ok," Eddy walked Naomi to his room, hoping his friends would be there. When he opened the door he saw Double D bandaging Ed's Poochyena along with his Poliwag.

"What happened?" Eddy asked.

"Kevin happened. He challenged us both to a Pokémon battle. I thought it would just be a harmless competition. But he devastated our Pokémon." Double D explained. "I thought we had the advantage since fire types are weak against water. But that didn't help."

"He was too strong!" Ed shouted holding Eddy for comfort.

"He just took you guys down without giving you a fighting chance?" Eddy asked.

"I can't believe this 'Kevin' guy did this to your Pokémon," Naomi sat down on Double D's bed and started petting Poochyena.

"Eddy, would you like to introduce us to your new friend?" Double D asked being polite.

"Oh, guys this is Naomi," Eddy introduced her "Naomi this is my crew."

"Nice to meet you, Naomi. My name is Eddward, but with two Ds so I go by Double D."

"And I'm Ed!" Ed shouted jumping on Double D. Naomi chuckled a little.

"Nice to meet you two as well," Naomi replied giving a curtsey.

"Naomi is going to join us on our journey," Eddy explained.

"Yep, I hope you guys don't mind hanging around a girl."

"Not at all Naomi. It's a pleasure to have you along for our travels," Double D stated.

"Onward to Edventures!" Ed shouted which caused everyone in the room to laugh.

* * *

_In the bowels of the ship..._

In the cargo room, three mysterious figures gathered around a laptop screen. The laptop screen turned on to reveal a shadowy figure. He was petting a Purrloin while he had a grimace look upon his face. The three mysterious figures looking at the screen had very distinctive features. One had blonde hair and a beaver like tooth. She was in all black and on the center of her shirt had a green letter 'N' on it. The other one had blue hair which overlapped around her left eye. She had the same outfit as the other girl. The middle girl had her red hair covering her eyes. She had the same attire as the other two girls.

"I want you to keep a close eye on Pipsqueak and his two lackies," the shadow figure replied. "And when the time is right, take their Pokémon!"

"Yes, Lord Baron!" the girls shouted. The computer screen turned off.

"Watch you back, cupcake. Team Neon is after you," the red hair girl smiled wickedly.

* * *

**Here's my first Pokémon/Ed, Edd n Eddy Crossover. Naomi is my OC. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 of Pokémon Fire Ed. No flames.**

**I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy. They belong to CartoonNetwork.**

**I do not own Pokémon. They belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

Chapter 2: On the Route to Edventures

The boat sailed to the Kanto region. The Eds were sleeping peacefully in their beds. Suddenly, a loud foghorn blast shook the Eds enough to fall out of their beds. A knock came to the door as the Eds groaned. Eddy stood up and walked over to the door, opening it to show it was Naomi. "Guys, the boat has docked. Come on and get dressed! We've got to go!" Naomi stated in a fast pace. She soon ran outside before the Eds could get ready. The Eds stood up and got dressed into their new outfits.

Eddy put on a yellow T-shirt, a yellow hoodie with a dollar sign on the back, blue jeans, red shoes and a yellow backpack with a Pokéball imprint on it. Double D put on a blue T-shirt, with an orange vest, black jeans, and put a blue satchel around his shoulder. Ed put on a green and red T-Shirt, orange jacket, onyx black pants, light orange tennis shoes and a blue backpack with a Pokéball imprint on it. The Eds walked out to the outside to the deck. Naomi was staring at the harbor with amazement. The Eds walked over to her and gazed along with her.

"You want to know why they call this place Pallet Town?" Naomi asked. The Eds each shrugged. "It's because it means 'A pure white beginning'."

"Yeah, but the Eds being here means that beginning will be shattered." a voice stated from behind Naomi and the Eds. They turned around to see Kevin, which he smirked smugly. "You dorks are going to mess up here. You should have just stayed home." Eddy growled at Kevin's statement.

"That's not very nice. They're just here for the same reason you are." Naomi defended the Eds, which Kevin raised an eyebrow at her.

"Um, who are you?"

"My name's Naomi, and I don't like you dissing my friends." Naomi stated growling in anger.

"If you're with the dorks, then you're a dork too." Naomi grew even more angry at him.

"You're the only dork here!" Naomi shouted. Kevin growled and was about to make a snappy comment.

"Don't let them get to you, Red Hat Kevin-Boy," another voice interrupted. Kevin turned around to see Rolf. "The Ed-boys and Referee Girl will be gone within the month." Eddy and Naomi growled at them.

"You're right, Rolf," Kevin smirked smugly. "These Dorks and Dorkette won't last long anyway." Kevin and Rolf walked off leaving a furious Eddy and Naomi.

"That was so mean! You guys know that jerk?" Naomi asked.

"Sadly, yes." Eddy stated.

"He has tormented us ever since we were little kids," Double D explained.

"That's awful," Naomi stated.

"Yeah, but this time, he's not getting away with what he said. I say we try to outclass Kevin," Eddy stated.

"What do you mean, Eddy?" Double D asked.

"I say we try to one up Kevin in this Pokémon League thing. And we'll beat him at every turn."

"Yeah, I'm with ya, Eddy. We'll beat Kevin so bad that he'll be gone in a week!" Naomi agreed.

"Then let's go catch some Pokémon!" Eddy shouted. Naomi and Eddy ran off the boat at break-neck speed.

"Wait! We have to register our Pokédexes at the Pokémon Center!" Double D shouted to his fleeing friends, but he sighed. "Well, Ed, it looks like we have to go after them." Double D turned to his right side to see Ed was not at his side. He looked and saw Ed was running alongside of Naomi and Eddy.

"Battle to the Jelly!" Ed shouted. Double D sighed and ran after them as well.

* * *

_Route 1_

Ed, Double D, Eddy and Naomi were walking down the road to Viridian City. Eddy was looking at his Shinx's Pokéball worriedly. Naomi saw that Eddy was concerned with his Pokémon.

"I'm sure Shinx is well rested now, Eddy. Why don't you see if he's ok?" Naomi suggested. Eddy nodded and let out his Shinx. Shinx looked fully rejuvenated. Shinx's bruises appeared to have vanish. Eddy smiled as he was glad to see his first Pokémon was okay.

"Let's see if our Pokémon are ok, Ed," Double D suggested. Ed smiled and nodded. They let out their Pokémon as well. Ed's Poochyena howled with glee as Double D's Poliwag puffed out his chest in gratitude. Naomi smiled and picked up Poochyena into a hug. Poochyena smiled and started to lick Naomi's face.

"Aww, she likes you," Ed smiled happily. Poochyena then jumped from Naomi's arms into Ed's arms who caught the willy Pokémon. Poochyena started to lick Ed's face.

"I don't mean to interrupt a cute moment, but we have to get to the Pokémon center in Viridian City so we can register our Pokédexes into the Pokémon League." Double D stated.

"Alright, let's do that so we can get some Pokémon for our journey!" Eddy shouted.

"Yeah! More Pokémon!" Ed shouted happily as Poochyena barked agreeing with her master.

"Yeah, let's go get some Pokémon," Naomi agreed as well. The Eds returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs. Ed, Eddy and Naomi broke into a huge run, leaving Double D in their dust. Double D sighed and tried to catch up with them. They soon arrived in Viridian City. Double D caught up to them, but he was out of breath. "Let's race to the center."

"YEAH!" Ed and Eddy said in unison.

"WAIT!" Double D panted heavily. "Can't...we...just...walk...there?"

"Uh, sure," Eddy replied.

They soon walked off to the Pokémon Center. They walked through the doors of the Pokémon Center. The inside had a counter with a woman standing behind it. There were a bunch of tables and seats for people to wait for their Pokémon to be healed, and there was a store in the back. The Eds and Naomi handed the woman, at the counter, their Pokédexes. The woman took each of their Pokédexes and inputted their names into the computer.

"You're all set," the woman stated, handing the trainers back their Pokédexes.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," Double D thanked after reading her name tag.

"Naomi, what Pokémon do you have?" Ed asked curiously.

Naomi smiled and answered, "I'm glad you asked." Naomi let out her Pokémon. It looked like an emerald green snake with a leaf at the tip of its tail, a yellow collar and arms and legs.

"What's that Pokémon?" Eddy asked, turning on his Pokédex.

"Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes it's movements swifter," the device explained.

"Cool!" Ed stated, looking at Snivy.

"Enough chit-chat! Let's catch some Pokémon!" Eddy shouted. And with that said, the gang (except Double D) ran out the Pokémon center in different directions. Double D walked out of the Pokémon center in no rush.

* * *

_Route 22_

Eddy ran into an open field, looking around for any kind of Pokémon. Eddy looked up and saw a monkey-like Pokémon hanging from a tree. Its fur was white except for its hands, feet and the tip of its tail. It had a pig-like nose. Eddy opened his Pokédex.

"Mankey, the Pig Monkey Pokémon. When Mankey starts shaking and its nasal breathing turns rough, it's a sure sign that it is becoming angry. However, because it goes into a towering rage almost instantly, it is impossible for anyone to flee its wrath," his device explained.

Eddy smiled evilly. He thought that a Pokémon like that could wipe Kevin out of the tournament. Eddy threw out his Shinx who howled with glee. The Mankey jumped down from the tree and started to screech. Eddy looked at his Pokédex to see his Pokémon's moves.

"Shinx! Use Tackle!" Eddy commanded as Shinx charged at the Mankey with full force. Mankey was pushed back by the force. Mankey then started to scratch Shinx repeatedly across the face. "Shinx! Dodge it!" Shinx dodged as many scratch attacks as he could. "Shinx! Use tackle again!" Shinx then tackled Mankey once more, causing it to faint. Shinx panted heavily, showing signs of exhaustion. Eddy looked through his backpack for a Pokéball. Mankey quickly recovered and ran off. Eddy finally got out a Pokéball, only to discover that the Mankey had run off. Eddy and Shinx both growled in anger. A vibrating sound stopped their fuming. Eddy reached into his pocket, pulling out his Pokédex, and turned it on. A notification popped out upon activation.

The notification read: Shinx leveled up from Lv5 to Lv6. Next level gain: 89 Exp. Points.

Eddy smiled. They might not have caught a Pokémon, but they got closer to beating Kevin's butt. Shinx smiled, picking up on his trainer's emotion.

"Come on, let's go look for more Pokémon," Eddy smiled and started running into another part of the grassy plains.

* * *

_Route 1_

Ed was running around with his Poochyena out of its Pokéball, looking for Pokémon. They ran over to a nearby lake, wanting to go swimming. Ed ripped off his clothes down to his underwear. Ed jumped in the lake followed by his Poochyena. They soon started to swim around in the lake, playfully splashing each other. They stopped playing when they saw a lily-pad move. Ed went over to the lily pad, followed by Poochyena who hid behind her trainer. Ed poked the lily pad once and suddenly a small blue body appeared from under the lily pad. Ed smiled and picked up the creature.

"Lotad," it cried.

"Aww, aren't you a cute Pokémon," Ed smiled. He swam to shore placing the Pokémon in the grass. When Ed got out of the water, he got on all fours and shook himself dry like a dog. When Poochyena got out, she did the same as her master. Ed started to put his clothes and backpack. Ed then pulled out his Pokédex and turned it on.

"Lotad, the Water Weed Pokémon. Lotad live in ponds and lakes, where they float on the surface. It grows weak if its broad leaf dies. On rare occasions, this Pokémon travels on land in search of clean water," Ed's devive analyzed.

"Cool," Ed smiled, looking at the Lotad. Lotad then jumped back and got in a fighting stance. Ed knew what the Lotad wanted to do. Ed and Poochyena jumped back getting into a fighting stance as well. Lotad then started to glow for a second, which confused Ed. It then launched a barrage of leafs at Poochyena. Poochyena growled in anger. Ed pulled out his Pokédex to see what moves Poochyena had.

"Poochyena! Use Tackle!" Ed commanded. Poochyena charged at Lotad with full force. Lotad was soon launched into a nearby tree. It fell on the ground unconscious. Ed smiled and pulled out a Pokéball, tossing it at the Lotad. The Pokéball absorbed the Lotad in a red Pokéball shook three times until a small array of lights appeared around it, indicating it was caught. Ed's Pokédex vibrated in his hand. He turned it on and saw two notifications.

The notifications read: Congratulations, you caught Lotad. Lotad's full information is now added to you Pokédex. Poochyena leveled up from Lv5 to Lv6. Next level gain: 113 Exp. Points.

Ed smiled since he caught a Pokemon and made Poochyena even stronger. Ed picked up the Pokéball, jumping to the air smiling.

"I caught a Lotad!" Ed shouted with glee, which Poochyena howled with glee. "Let's go show Eddy, Double D and Naomi." Ed soon ran back to the Pokémon Center at high-speed with Poochyena at his side.

* * *

_Viridian Forest_

Double D was sitting under a shaded tree, on his laptop, with his Poliwag next to him. Double D was examining the local fauna and recording it on to his laptop. Poliwag was enjoying the serene surroundings. Their serene silence was shattered by a sticky white silk substance whizzing past Double D's ear. Double D looked up from his laptop to see a small yellow caterpillar, with a green body, six orange feet and a leaf hat. Double D pulled out his Pokédex and turned it on.

"Sewaddle, the sewing Pokémon. This Pokémon makes clothes for itself. It chews up leaves and sews them with sticky thread extruded from its mouth," the device explained.

Double D put his Pokédex back into his pocket and pulled out a Pokéball. Double D decided to catch that Pokémon as it may come in handy later. Poliwag got into a fighting stance ready to battle. Sewaddle started to charge repeatedly at Poliwag, who dodge the charges with ease.

"Poliwag! Surround Sewaddle with Bubble!" Double D commanded as Poliwag created a circle of bubbles around Sewaddle. Sewaddle tried to tackle its way out, only to be bounced back into the bubble wall again and again in a endless cycle. When all the bubbles were gone, Sewaddle fainted. Double D tossed the Pokéball at the Sewaddle, which absorbed it in a red light. The Pokéball shook three times until a small array of lights surrounded it. Double D walked over to the Pokéball, picking it up and turning back to Poliwag. Double D's Pokédex started to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and opened it to see two notifications.

The notifications read: Congratulations, you caught Sewaddle. Sewaddle's full data is now added to the Pokédex. Poliwag leveled up from Lv5 to Lv6. Next level up: 78 Exp. Points.

"Interesting... It seems when I catch or defeat a Pokémon, you gain experience, Poliwag," Double D summarized as Poliwag nodded. Double D decided to let Poliwag stay out of its Pokéball as they walked back to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

_Route 2_

Naomi was looking around for Pokémon with her Snivy at her side. A rustle in a nearby bush was heard by the trainer. She walked over to it and saw it was a Rattata. She held up her Pokédex at the rat Pokémon.

"Rattata, the mouse Pokémon, Rattata is cautious in the extreme. Even while it is asleep, it constantly listens by moving its ears around. It is not picky about where it lives- it will make its nest anywhere," her device finished.

"An adaptable Pokémon. Just what I need," she said quietly to herself, then yelled. "Snivy! Use Vine Whip!" Snivy launched a barrage of Vines at Rattata. She didn't let up the vine whip enough for it to fight back. Rattata soon fainted on the ground, whelping with the bruises all over its body. Naomi tossed a Pokéball at the beaten up Pokémon, which absorbed it in a red light. The Pokéball shook three times until an array of lights flashed around it. Naomi looked at her Pokédex noticing three notifications.

They read: _Congratulations, you caught Rattata. Rattata's full data is now added to the Pokédex. Snivy leveled up from Lv9 to Lv10. Next level up: 478 Exp. Points. Snivy has learned Wrap._

Naomi smiled as she saw her Pokémon getting stronger. Hopefully enough to become stronger, she continued to search for Pokémon.

* * *

_Route 22_

Eddy smiled as he continued to battle Pokémon with his Shinx. After a few battles, Shinx panted tiredly. Eddy noticed this and decided to catch a Pokémon so he could battle with it. Eddy saw a bird-like creature with pink wings, a tuff of brown feathers around its head, black feathers on its back and a khaki-colored under belly flew by. Eddy smiled and pulled out his Pokédex.

It said, _"Spearow, the tiny bird Pokémon, Inept at flying high. However, it can fly around very fast to protect its territory."_

Eddy tossed a Pokéball at the bird only for it to be slapped back into his face hard. Eddy groaned, rubbing his face in pain.

"Right... Weaken it first, then Pokéball," Eddy muttered as he picked up the Pokéball. "Alright! Shinx! Use Tackle!" Instead of Shinx charging at the bird, Shinx launched a bolt of lightning at the Spearow causing it to faint from the electricity. Eddy was not only surprised, but he almost missed the chance at catching the bird Pokémon. Eddy threw the Pokéball at Spearow, it shook three times until an array of lights flashed around it. Eddy opened his Pokédex and saw a new notification.

It read: _Congratulations, you caught Spearow. Spearow's full data is now added to the Pokédex. Shinx leveled up from Lv9 to Lv10. Next Level gain: 498 Exp. Points_

Eddy wondered why a notification didn't come up for the new move Shinx learned. He shrugged it off for later. He noticed it was getting dark, making it hard to see the path to the Pokémon Center. Eddy then thought of an idea.

"Shinx, use Charge to shine the way," Eddy commanded. Shinx then started to glow with a yellow light. Eddy smirked, picking Shinx up and running down the road to the Pokémon Center. When he arrived, he saw his friends at the counter with their Pokémon. Eddy walked in holding his Shinx, who stopped using Charge when they arrived.

"Hey, Eddy," Naomi smiled. "Catch any Pokémon?"

Eddy grinned, letting out his new Pokémon, Spearow posed boldly as it landed on the floor gracefully.

"You caught a bird Pokémon. Ironic with your history of birds." Double D stated, making Eddy glare at him.

"Hey! For your information, this is a cool bird dude," Eddy stated as Spearow landed on his shoulder, agreeing with Eddy.

"Eddy, your Spearow is a girl," Naomi corrected, making Eddy blush in embarrassment.

"Well, girls have power too, you know, so I don't judge," Eddy stated to save his ego. Spearow chirped happily and nuzzled her head with Eddy's.

"Aww, she likes you," Naomi smirked. Ed yawned loudly, causing the Pokémon Center to shake in its foundation. Double D and Eddy made a break for Ed's mouth, closing it.

"Ok, Ed! We get it; you're tired. Looks like we got to go find a hotel."

"No need. The Pokémon Center provides a one-free night at the center to Pokémon trainers," Nurse Joy explained.

"No fooling!" Eddy shouted, causing Spearow to cover her ears. Nurse Joy shook her head smiling. Eddy jumped up in the air, excited by the lucky break they got. Ed ran around the Pokémon Center with joy.

"Happy place, Double D! Happy place!" Ed shouted repeatedly.

* * *

_Outside the Pokémon Center_

On a nearby rooftop, the Kankers were spying on the Eds through binoculars. The Kankers growled when they saw another girl was with their 'boyfriends'. The Eds and Naomi walked out of sight from the Kankers' view.

"What's that girl doing with our boy toys!" Marie Kanker growled in anger.

"All I know is she better not put the moves on my little cupcake," Lee Kanker stated.

"Look, let's just continue our monitor mission until we get word from the boss, ok?" May suggested. Lee sighed and submitted in defeat.

"Fine..." Lee replied in an agitated tone. They continued to monitor the Eds and Naomi through the night.

* * *

**Chapter 2 of Pokémon Fire Ed. Looks like Shinx knows other moves, other than just Tackle. Stay tuned to find out more about the Eds and their journey through Kanto.**


End file.
